Another Funny Toon
by Toonster9
Summary: Every cartoon has a past in their lives. A legacy. A story. Tales about their history. A new toon will follow his father's steps to know the true meaning for being a cartoon. But there are funny obstacles that show his father's foretime.


**Declaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes or any other cartoon characters. They belong to their respective companies.**

**A/N: Yep...it's a sequel. This happened before Season 2 started. Hope you enjoy it. If not, let me know if I should continue. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Day Is It?**

_"Every father shoulder remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice."_

_-Anonymous_

(The Looney Tunes Show, Episode 1, Best Friends)

Around the streets of Burbank, California, Night:

A full hybrid electric mid-size hatchback Toyota red Prius barrels down a clear-rich street in Burbank. In the front seat are two familiar cartoon characters, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. They drive to the empty streets, both mortified for what just happened tonight. Daffy is angry about Bugs' catchphrase and Bugs is angry at him for losing the game show of 'Besties'. Bugs is behind the wheel, driving home.

"...'What's up, Doc?' Terrible. Just the world's worsth catchphraseth. And I don't remember you ever saying it. Say it!" Daffy scolded, angrily. Bugs turns to him and just glares.

"What's up, Doc?" Bugs said, sarcastically and annoyed. Daffy gives him a blank expression, showing him that there's no familiarity to the catchphrase.

"...Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Daffy told him, stubbornly. Bugs parks the car in the driveway to their suburban house and turns off the engine.

"But it sure costh us the game!" Daffy added, blaming him. Bugs glowers at him, not taking the fall for their lost of the game show. Bugs pulls out his keys from the ignition before retorting his remark.

"What _cost_ us the game was going on a game show about 'Best Friends' when it's obvious that we're not!" Bugs replied as he gets out of the car angrily and close the driver's side door. Daffy watched him leave the car in confusion. He was so lost; he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You're saying I'm not your besth friend? Why? Becauseth I don't anything about you? Because I never asked any questions or show any interest in you? Becauseth I take you for granted? Because if it is, that's awfully pity of you." Daffy condemned as he rolls down the passenger window and popping his head out.

Before he could grab the handle to enter the house, Bugs drops his head and sighed, getting sick and tired of Daffy not getting the point. Then he turns to him, angrily.

"My best friend would probably know that I like carrots! He would most likely know my birthday and he would definitely know my last name! And for the record...I would have lo-o-oved a cruise. And THAT is what's up, DOC!" Bugs roared, angrily slamming the door of his house closed. Daffy stayed in the car, feeling dumbfounded and lost in his moment alone. Then he scoffs and waves it off.

"That still doesn't sound-" Daffy mumbles to himself but then he got cut off as he hears children burbling laughter from off set.

"Stop there! Cut it! Don't let those kids get in the frame!" The Director told one of the crew. From Daffy's expression, he cracks a smile and shook his head in amusement as he watches the kids play from the background.

"Don't worry. I got him. Here, take him and go back to the trailer. We're almost done." He hears the voice of Lola from the background. Daffy chuckles to himself.

"Kids, right?" Daffy joked to the Director.

_Fanfiction Presents_

(Episode 18, DMV)

Inside a Suburban House, Night:

Bugs grabs his wallet as he walks towards the door. He stops and looks down at his watch, checking the time. The grey rabbit sighs impatiently and looks up from the staircase.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late for the movie!" Bugs class after. Then he sees Daffy walking down stairs dressed as a school girl which made Bugs stare oddly at him. He observes the school girl uniform, trying not to gag.

"What are you wearing?" Bugs asked, awkwardly. Daffy shoots him a careless look as he fixes his pigtails.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting a student discount." Daffy pointed out, avoiding his roommates' expression. Bugs rolled his eyes and picks up his car keys from the night table, which made Daffy notice.

"You're driving? You always driveth. Lemme drive." Daffy insisted as he opens the door to reveal a parade float with a giant Daffy on the roof. Bugs turns to his roommate and crosses his arms.

"I'm not going in that thing." Bugs muttered, fretfully. Daffy faces him and decided to defend his dream vehicle...or whatever he's driving.

"It's not a thingth, it's a par-...parade floa-Uh! Really? A parade float? Who drives those things?" Daffy complained to the director.

"Cut!" The Director, Jeff told the camera crew. He walks up to Daffy on the set, who looks completely irritated. Bugs sighed in frustration and pulls out a carrot, munching it.

"What's the problem now, Daffy?" Jeff asked for the fifth time during filming. Daffy looks at him like he was kidding and points at the parade float that is parked outside.

"That's the problem! Why would I want to drive one of those things? I asked for a Ferrari. Not this!" Daffy repined, stubbornly. The director rolled his eyes and rubs his temples, getting a headache from Daffy's complaints.

"For the last time, Daffy, it's not in the script. Even if it was, you wouldn't know how to drive it. What's wrong with the parade float?" Jeff asked, not attempting to make any changes. Daffy threw his arms up in frustration.

"It's freakin' humiliating! I'm gonna look ridiculousth if I ride that thing!" Daffy growled, annoyed. Bugs shoves his carrot back to his pocket and checks Daffy out in confusion.

"More ridiculous than that school girl uniform you're wearing?" Bugs teased with a smirk. Daffy pouted and fixes his wig's pigtails.

"Make any jokes you liketh, you know I look good." Daffy responded as he walks off the set. Bugs chuckles and shook his head in amusement. He turns to the camera and something caught his eyes from the background.

"...Hey, Dad." We hear the voice of a child. Bugs smiles as he sees someone behind the camera. We can't see who it is but from the looks on Bugs' face. It's someone special.

"...Hey, Kiddo." Bugs said, softly.

_A Sequel From Toonster9_

(Episode 22, Beauty School)

Outside a Suburban House, Night:

From outside the house, Lola Bunny knocks on the door a couple of times. She waits for an answer. Bugs opens the door and smiles as he sees his girlfriend on his front porch.

"Oh, hey Lo-" Bugs greeted but Lola cuts him off by instantly responding.

"Who is she." Lola demanded while staring at him furiously. Bugs was off guard and shoots her a perplexed expression.

"...Who?" Bugs asked, clueless. Lola was seething in anger and points an accusive finger at him, feeling fretful from his foolishness.

"That ugly woman I saw leaving your house and driving your car!" Lola muttered out from her gritted teeth. Bugs frown his eyebrows, offended that she would jump to conclusions like that...and for calling him ugly.

"First of all she's not ugly, and second of all that was me." Bugs told her, truthfully. Lola awkwardly stare at him for a few seconds, lost from his remark.

"Say what?" Lola asked, bewildered.

"It's very simple, Tina's going to beauty school but Daffy's doing her homework for her. So I was wearing a wig that she was cutting, when I remembered I was late for a dance class that i agreed to take with Porky." Bugs explained, hoping that she would buy it. Lola appears not pleased with Bugs' explanation.

"...How dumb do you think I am?" Lola asked, sarcastically vexed. Bugs blinks a few times, not sure how to respond to that. She starts walking backwards, not taking her narrow eyes off him.

"I'm gonna be watching you. You hear me? Watching you. Like a hawk." Lola hissed, threateningly. Without warning, she destroys the mailbox as she crashes on it while she walks backwards. She painfully mutters to herself from under her breath, trying to hold the injury. She continues walking backwards while staring at him.

"Watching you!" Lola added, angrily. Then, without looking again, she trips over her car. She groans as she drops to the ground, landing on her rear end hard.

"Ouch! Uh, dammit! That one hurt more!" Lola shrieked as the pain formed on her rear. Bugs rushes for Lola's aid, kneeling to help her injury.

"Are you okay? Guys, bring the first aid kit!" Bugs told the film crew. The Director gesture the camera man to cut and walks up to the set.

"How bad is it?" The Director asked, concerned. Lola examines her leg, winces as she felt a painful sting.

"It's just my ankle. A sprained ankle." Lola answered, massaging it softly. A crew member walks on the set with a white box in his hands, a sight Bugs was very pleased to see.

"Thanks, doc." Bugs said as he takes the aid box from him. He opened up a medical package and gently took Lola's foot.

"You're so clumsy." Bugs said as he heals up her ankle. Lola giggles and gives him an innocent look.

"You told me to act this way. An inspiration to the one known as she-who-will-not-be-named. Get used to it." Lola said, playfully. Bugs wraps up her ankle with elastic bandage, looking softly at her. The Director turns to the crew and beckons them to clear the set.

"Cut. Print. And we'll continue this until Lola's ankle recovers. Let's call it a day." The Director told them as he walks off the set. Lola smiles excitedly when she heard the director.

"You heard that? We can go early and spend more time with our son." Lola mentioned, happily. Bugs smiles with her and nodded in agreement.

Another Funny Toon

February 11, 2012...

Inside Bugs' Mansion, Morning:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE...! SLAM! A certain tired-looking grey rabbit slammed his palm on his alarm clock that was on a nightstand, feeling more exhausted hearing the alarm than waking up by it. He can still hear the alarm buzz in his brain, even though it's already shut off. Mr. Bunny could feel the bright morning light hit his eyelids, peeking from behind the curtains. He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of all the solid buildup in them.

He lay there on his pillow for a moment, pondering on his agenda for today...go to work. The grey bunny let out a long, dawn-out yawn, before getting out of his bed. He looks over his shoulder and stares down at his beloved wife, Lola. She had barley stirred from the alarm, still enjoying her beauty nap.

She was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, lost in a world of unconsciousness. Bugs smiles at her and leans over to kiss her on the cheek, lightly.

Lola responded by making her whiskers twitch and spreading a small smile across her face as she sense the smooch from her husband, but she still remains asleep. He holds the urge to lay right back down next to her but he fought it off. Bugs starts his day by going through his closet. He grabs his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, walking into a fancy, steam-filled shower.

Later in a giant living room, Bugs Bunny was lying on his couch with a bowl of fruit salad centered on his stomach, watching _The Amazing World of Gumball_ on his 70-inch flat screen TV. One of his hands was holding the fork; the other was holding the remote.

For the past few years, he decided to watch the new cartoons and give them a chance to make him laugh. Some succeeded, some failed miserably._ 'If this is what kids watch today, then there's no point to criticize them'_ he thought.

Bugs munches his fruit salad and looks down at his watch: It's 6:22 a.m. Then his cordless portable phone rings. After a few beats he pauses the TV, sits up and picks up the phone that was beside him. He checks the caller ID. He stares at it for a few seconds, not caring to answer it rapidly. Then he finally answer it and puts the phone next to one of his long ears.

"Hello?...Hey...Huh?...Why?" Bugs said on the phone.

Later, Bugs hits balls in his home batting cage just to pump up his conscious mind. In the background we see his new clean modern, space-ship-looking house. We get the feeling that he hired someone to decorate his house.

It is very nice, but it doesn't seem personal to him at all. It feels new, with all the gadgets, but a little cold. It is enormous. Bugs gripped onto the bat and took a few more swings at the balls heading towards him. The grey rabbit drops the bat and gets out from the batting cage, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Later, Bugs drives his Audi R8 through the streets of Los Angeles. If you're wondering on what's happening in his life, his new routine made him become more desirable.

Getting back in the new show, even though it looks rusty from old-looney style to the new adult-oriented sitcom. But this is his new life and he wants to make the best of it.

He has to learn that every decade can change from old shows to new shows. This is his new show. There's no change to that. But he doesn't let all this ruin his time, he's married to the only person that he ever loved in his years. Lola. Love is the most valuable thing in life. Bugs turns to an intersection and approaches to a familiar house. It quite didn't look rich-like, but not quite too shabby either. Daffy didn't want to spend anything that is too expensive, so he bought the cheapest suburban house he can afford.

He parks into the driveway, shuts off his ignition and gets out of his car. He then made his way up to the front door. He knocks at the door a few times. No answer...He knocks again...No answer. Bugs sighed impatiently and puts his hand on the knob. He flipped it and ajar the door open.

"Hello?" Bugs called out before coming in.

"Come in, I'm making breakfast." It came from the kitchen. Bugs enters the room and notice Melissa Duck at the stove stirring something in a pot and humming to herself. Melissa turns to him and smiles at his presence.

"Take a seat, it's almost ready." Melissa told him as she continues to stir the pot. Bugs sits at the kitchen table and looks at his watch: It's 7:05 a.m. He sighs and looks back at Melissa.

"What are you cooking? It smells good." Bugs said as he smells the delicious scent. Melissa giggles and grabs a bowl from the one of the cabinets.

"Carrot soup." Melissa answered, pouring the soup with a ladle. Bugs suspiciously kept his gaze at her as she walks over to him and puts the bowl down on the table. He didn't have to question why she was doing this for him. He acceptably picks up his spoon and begins to eat his soup. Melissa sits at the table with him from across. She stares at him for a few seconds, studying if he likes the soup. Before she can even begin to break the silence, Bugs held up his hand to stop her:

"He's not cheating on you, Melissa." Bugs stated, taking another spoonful of soup into his mouth. Melissa rolled her eyes and leans forward against the edge of the table.

"Don't defend him, Bugs. I know there's something between Daffy and that chick from your show." Mellissa protest with a scowl of jealousy. Bugs sighed and doesn't take his eyes off the soup.

"Tina is just a friend from our casting crew. Daffy wouldn't dare make a move on her because he's a married duck...aand he knows that you would murder him." Bugs chuckles at the last part. Melissa leans back on her chair and crosses her arms together.

"Damn right I will. That Tina seems like the type of girl who take Daffy away from me." Melissa pouted. Bugs rolled eyes and looks up from his plate, finally locking his eyes into hers.

"Look, no one is gonna take Daffy away. We both know him for a very long time. He's screwy, I'll give you that, but he doesn't screw other gals out there. He doesn't want ruin this." Bugs pointed out, truthfully. Melissa stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering on his remark.

"Really?" She let out, softly. Bugs nodded in response, finishing the rest of the soup.

"Trust me. That Duck ain't gonna fall for no one but you. Speaking of duck, where's Daffy? We're gonna be late." Bugs said, standing up from his chair. He walks over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, adding cream and sugar. Melissa sighed and picks up the empty plate from across.

"He's in the living room...sleeping on the couch." Melissa added, walking over to the sink. Bugs rolled his eyes and gives her a fake-unpleasant look. He adds 5 more scoops of sugar into the cup of coffee.

"Give him a break, heh. Isn't he miserable enough?" Bugs joked, stirring the cup with a spoon. Melissa laughs at this as she washes and rinses the dishes. Bugs felt his IPhone vibrate, which lead him to check it out.

"Ha. Ha. So what time does the game start?" Melissa asked, looking over her shoulder. Bugs was busy looking at his IPhone, then he looked over at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Huh?" He misheard. Before she could repeat herself, they hear a loud snore coming from the living room. Melissa waves it off and gesture him to go and wake his friend up.

"Nevermind. I'll ask Lola. Go wake his ass up." Melissa said, continues washing the dishes. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and walks out of the kitchen, with a cup of coffee clenched in his gloved-hand.

As he enters the living room he sees Daffy lounging on the couch, still fast asleep with his tongue sticking out. Bugs wakes him up by punching him on the shoulder. Daffy bolts upright, startled. Then he notices Bugs in his living room, smiling innocently. He rubs his shoulder, glaring at his friend.

"Sheeshth! Don't do thath!" Daffy exclaimed, irritably groggy. Bugs hands him the cup of coffee with a face of playful forgiveness plastered on it. Daffy rolled his eyes and drinks the whole coffee in one gulp. He's not used to wake in a unpleasant-surprise-way. Bugs takes the privilege to sit down next to him, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"How was your sleep?" Bugs asked, messing with him. Daffy shoots him a ironic look, an expression that says: 'Are you kidding me?'. Bugs notices and chuckles with his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I'm sorry, heh. At least I broke the heat. I talked to her already. You're okay, for now." Bugs confirms, giving him the news. Daffy sets his cup on the coffee table beside Bugs' feet. He turns to him with a surprised look.

"You did? Oh, thank god! That crazy chick of mine wouldn't stop barking at me all night." Daffy sighed in relief, running a hand down to his face.

"What exactly happened yesterday that made her into a jealous-bomb?" Bugs asked, out of curiosity.

"She saw me come out of Tina's car last night. Melissa took it the wrongth way. She was only giving me a ride home, my car is in the shop." Daffy explained, stretching his arms out for the ceilings. Bugs shook his head in amusement.

"Wow. Trust issues, I assume." Bugs said, spreading a small smirk. Daffy nodded rapidly, in a disconcerted way.

"Yeah, well, you assume right. Let's get out of here before I get into another fight." Daffy said as he gets up from the couch.

Later, Bugs and Daffy are driving to their destination, the Warner Bros' Studio. After Bugs turns into a intersection, Daffy continues their mid-conversation.

"-I just don'th unsterstand the joke." Daffy said as overlooks the passing city from his passenger side window. Bugs sighs in frustration and stops for the red light.

"Just listen this time: A guy with a ruffled wig on his head walks in the hotel building, to check in for a room." Bugs repeats, making a joke. The traffic lights turns green, Bugs accelerates for the go.

"Uh, huh" Daffy nodded, listening to the joke this time.

"He walks up to the front desk. A perfectly dressed woman waits behind the front desk. She notices the thing on the guy's head, oblivious that it's a wig." Bugs interpreted, being careful with his words so Daffy can understand.

"Heh, okay?" Daffy chuckled.

"Anyway, she says: _'Excuse me sir, but there's no pets allowed in here.'_ The guy was off guard, having no idea what she was talking about. He responds: _'I don't have any pets.'_ This time; the front desk lady stares at the rug closely, still unaware that it's a wig. She says: '_...Then what the hell is that on your head?'_" Bugs joked, bursting into laughter which made Daffy join in.

They've been bonding like this everyday since they pitch their first episode of the new show. Making jokes, having a few laughs, brighten each other's day whenever one of them is having a bad time. Daffy wipes a tear of laughter and sighs.

"That was a good...Thanks again, for talking to Melissa." Daffy thanked, turning back to the passenger window. Bugs shrugged his shoulders in responds.

"It sounded urgent when you called me this morning. I thought you ended up in a hospital or something." Bugs snickered as he sense Daffy turn to him with a glower expression.

"Har har and har. For your information, it WAS scary watching her react. Arguing that I'm not attracted to her anymore. Then...everything got out of hand...and she made me have sex by myself last night." Daffy muttered, shamefaced. Bugs turns to him with a twisted face of confusion.

"Huh? How'd you managed that?" Bugs asked, curiously. Daffy extended his right hand up and opens his beak to speak but Bugs cuts in quickly before he gets an odd answer.

"Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Bugs interrupts, shivering at the thought.

Later.

Inside the Warner Bros. Studio, Meeting Room, 11:01 am:

The meeting was reserved for Bugs and Daffy, a perfect place to concentrate on their work instead of being bothered. They sit across from each other at a table, scribbling ideas down on their scripts. Beside them are a stack of finished scripts they worked on. Bugs opened one of the scripts from the stack. He read through it for a several seconds and his expression turns from amused to disgust.

"What the- Daffy! Did you just add me as a fat slob?" Bugs added, offensive. Daffy looks up from his notebook, nodded, then looks back down. Acting like nothing is wrong with that.

"Don'th whine. It's just a plot for our twenty seventh episode." Daffy explained as he jots something his script. Bugs arches an eyebrow, clueless about the plot.

"Which is?" Bugs asked, curiously. Daffy sighed and puts his pencil down before he can protest.

"Gossamer will ask me to be his coach for a water polo competition while you help Porky catering some of his delicious food which made you addicted to his recipes. You chow down and you'll become a fat bastard." Daffy elucidated.

"But I don't want to put on weight for the role, you ass." Bugs complained, scowling. Daffy shoots him a smirk and continues writing his script page.

"Not to worry. I reserved the costume that Eddie Murphy wore when he played Nutty Professor and Norbit. It'll fit you." Daffy added, flipping his page. Bugs shook his head in disgust and looks back down at the script he's reading. There was a ring coming from the line intercom speakerphone sitting on the table. Bugs puts the scripts down and hits the button on the speakerphone.

"Good morning, Penny." Bugs greet, kept leafing the script. Penelope Pussycat's voice comes out of the intercom.

"Good morning, monsieur Bunny." She responded back.

"Any calls?" Bugs asked, not taking his eyes off the script.

"Well, I keep getting calls de Melissa." Penelope warned, referring this to Daffy.

"Just tellth her that I'm not cheating on her!" Daffy roared, close to the speakerphone.

"OW! Daffy, that hurt my ear! I'm wearing headset!" She shriek as a jostling sound was heard, seeming that she stuck a finger in her ear to ease the ringing in it. Bugs pulls the speakerphone away from Daffy.

"Sorry about that, Kitty. Anything else?" Bugs asked.

"Um...Oh, Madame Lola has called. She's on line two, right now." Penelope informed.

"Thank you, Penny." Bugs thanked.

"De rien." She said before he pressed his finger on the button to put him on line two.

"Hey, babe." He greeted, flipping the next page of the script.

"Why did you turned off your phone?" She sounded angry. Bugs arched an eyebrow, sensing her tone. He puts down the script down and picks up the phone, ending the speaker that was echoing the empty room.

"I turned it off because I didn't wanted to be distracted. Why? What's up?" Bugs asked, curiously.

"Do you know what day it is?" Lola reminded, crossly. Bugs sits there for a second, looking baffled.

"Umm...Saturday?" Bugs guessed, unsure. There was a long pause on the line, making him feel vulnerable for anything that's coming.

"...It's your son's little league game, today." Lola shrewd, then she hung up. Bugs widen his eyes and slaps a palm to his forehead. He has clearly forgot.

"Crap!" Bugs exclaimed, startling Daffy.

* * *

**A/N: Should I or should I not make another chapter?**


End file.
